


Until

by ami_ven



Category: Mary Poppins (Movies)
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 20:26:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19236484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: She wasn’t the kind to settle down, Mary Poppins.





	Until

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a request at the LJ community "comment_fic"... but I have apparently lost the link.

She wasn’t the kind to settle down, Mary Poppins. Bert thought about it, sometimes, though – about a house in the country, about quiet evenings by the fire, about children running through open fields, about small bits of everyday magic.

But he knew that they were only dreams.

Mary belonged to the wind, and no man could tie her down, no matter how much she might love him. She _did_ love Bert, so deeply sometimes that it scared them both, but for all the magic in their lives, he and Mary were realists and they took their pleasure where they were able.

“You never say goodbye to the children,” said Bert, one endless starry night, as he lay beside her on a soot-tinged cloud.

“No,” Mary agreed. “It’s better for them that I just slip away.”

“You never say goodbye to _me_ ,” he said, more softly.

She rolled onto her elbows to look at him, bare skin glowing in the starlight. “There will never be a goodbye with us, Bert. Only ‘until we meet again’.”

“Until the winds change.”

“Yes,” Mary agreed, quietly. “Until then.”

THE END


End file.
